


Entwined

by BookofOdym



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: Hal and Guy being Hal and Guy, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Hal and John go on what is supposed to be a routine patrol, unsurprisingly, Hal then proceeds to drag John into a situation.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/John Stewart, Hal Jordan/Tentacle(s), John Stewart/Tentacles(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954096
Kudos: 13





	Entwined

There were a lot of rules in the Green Lantern Corps. In fact, it could be argued that there were more rules than there were Lanterns, and given that there were 7200 Lanterns, that was saying something. The rules were common sense, generally, don’t fly too close to the sun, make sure you’re not in space when you run out of charge, never, ever trust Guy Gardner. 

One of the rules was not approaching the pit that the alien cultists had just summoned a monster into, don’t approach, and call for backup. Hal Jordan had never been one for following rules, John Stewart was, but as he’d long since told the Guardians, “Either I control Hal Jordan, or I save the universe, you don’t pay me enough to do both.” 

Hal, who had been in the room at the time, turned to him. “You’re getting paid?” 

As expected, the Guardians had thrown them out of the meeting room in disgust after that. 

John hadn’t been paying attention at the time, but Hal had grabbed a stick and started poking it into the pit. “John!” He’d called out, “I don’t think there’s anything down here!” 

“That’s great, Hal,” John had said without thinking, before doing a double-take. “Hal, what are you doing?!” He snapped. 

That had been about the moment that the tentacles had leaped out of the pit and grabbed hold of his partner. 

“Hal!” John had cried out, running towards him, before he realized what an immensely stupid idea that was because the tentacles had soon wrapped themselves around his legs too. “I can’t believe you got me into this situation.” 

“I didn’t _get_ you into anything!” 

John narrowed his eyes at him before he noticed one small pink tendril crawling up his partner’s arm towards his ring; he opened his mouth to warn him, but it was too late, and the ring had already been slipped from Hal’s finger. 

“Will you at least put on clothes before you say your oath?! Is that too much to ask?!” 

Hal and Guy were the same. They’d put their uniform on right out of the shower because ‘nothing will happen, it’s not like we look like we’re naked’ and then look what happened. 

Unfortunately, in the time that John had been lecturing Hal, the tentacle monster was able to slip his own ring off his finger, although at least in John’s case, he had been wearing something underneath his uniform, so when it shimmered away, he was left in his black t-shirt, jacket, and jeans. 

The monster must have been disappointed because it tugged at his jacket forlornly. It started trying to tug them off as well, but that was a much longer process than removing the ring. Meanwhile, several of the tentacles had begun to roam over Hal’s body. 

One of them pressed against his lips, seeking entrance, and when Hal did not readily open them, merely forced its way in, while another was snaking its way down his toned stomach. An opening appeared at the end, gaping wider and wider every second before it had finally engulfed Hal’s cock. 

John’s partner made a small whimpering noise, but John himself was unable to help in any way, because he had already been divested of his jacket, and the tentacles were already working on removing his shirt. 

So, he could only watch as a third tentacle came up from the pit, visibly traced over the cleft of Hal’s ass, and then a moment later, the man gave a gasp of shock, followed by a low moan. Shit, John should not be getting hard to this, he shouldn’t, and in just a moment, the fact that he was getting hard was going to be exposed. 

The tentacle managed to tug his jeans off, sending his boots flying somewhere into the undergrowth from the sheer force of the movement, and more tentacles came up from the pit to explore his own body. 

Something cold, wet and pulsating attached itself to his cock, and he tried to struggle, but the rest of the tentacles were too strong for him to deal with without his ring, in the absence of that option, but even that proved futile, as the persistent sucking motions the tentacle made around his cock succeeded on keeping him hard. 

Another tentacle, softer than any cock, and malleable in a way that was just a little disconcerting, rubbed up against his anus. A small amount of lubricant must have been drawn out of the tentacle by the friction because it was suddenly much slicker than it had been before. 

It slipped inside easily, and the ex-marine, who had absolutely never had anything up there before in his life, had difficulty getting used to the sensation of something writhing and squirming inside him, twisting and trying to get even deeper. 

Eventually, when it almost felt like too much, when John felt almost too full, it stopped trying to get further into him, and he took a moment to catch his breath, as well as survey the damage that had been done to Hal. The pilot looked blissed-out, his hard, cut cock was straining against the empty air, colored an angry red from desperation, although at least one load of his cum coated his own stomach. John pushed down the sudden urge to lick it all off him; that thought couldn’t have been him, the lube the tentacles were producing had to be muddling his mind in some way. 

While he was distracted with Hal, out of _concern,_ not out of any romantic feelings, which definitely didn’t exist, another tentacle managed to worm its way inside him, and soon the two were fucking him at once. One would slide into him, rubbing its tip against his prostate teasingly, but then the other would get impatient, diving back in, and regretfully the first one would have to pull back. It was almost as if the two tentacles were completely separate beings, but John was sure that couldn’t have been the case. 

But he felt his eyes roll back inside his head, as every other sensation was drowned out by pleasure. He knew he had to hold on, that if he didn’t, they could both be eaten, but he couldn’t fight it. 

John wasn’t sure how long they had been there by the time Guy showed up and flash-fried the thing with his ring, but he knew that by his last orgasm, his balls had been fully emptied, and judging by how dry the semen on his stomach was, they probably had been for a long time.


End file.
